


Sing me to sleep

by Dugandel



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Sad Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dugandel/pseuds/Dugandel
Summary: "Don't try to wake me in the morning'Cause I will be goneDon't feel bad for meI want you to knowDeep in the cell of my heartI will feel so glad to go"
Kudos: 7





	Sing me to sleep

Lucifer was alone, no one was around, the only time he allowed himself to be vulnerable. Sure with Linda he revealed stuff, but alone was where he allowed himself to truly be open.

Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep  
I'm tired and I  
I want to go to bed

The only time Lucifer Morningstar let him be himself be true to himself.

Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep  
And then leave me alone  
Don't try to wake me in the morning  
'Cause I will be gone  
Don't feel bad for me  
I want you to know  
Deep in the cell of my heart  
I will feel so glad to go

Lucifer let a tear slip as he sang. He felt his wings wrap around him, a childhood habit. He still felt his heart hurting because the detective said she didn't want to try to go back to them.

Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep  
I don't want to wake up  
On my own anymore

Lucifer knew he wasn't alone. He had his friends, his brother, Maze, and his line of people wanting to sleep with him.

Sing to me  
Sing to me  
I don't want to wake up  
On my own anymore

He knew he wasn't physically alone.

Don't feel bad for me  
I want you to know  
Deep in the cell of my heart  
I really want to go

Lucifer knew he couldn't say how much he wanted...  
How much he wanted to die. If Uriel had stabbed and killed him, Lucifer would have thanked him.   
This thing with the detective hurt even more. Lucifer felt betrayed when she didn't even call him in.

There is another world  
There is a better world  
Well, there must be  
Well, there must be  
Well, there must be  
Well, there must be  
Well...  
Bye bye  
Bye bye  
Bye...

Lucifer wiped away his tears and folded his wings away when he heard his elevator. He wouldn't let them know he felt alone.   
Because Lucifer Morningstar wasn't supposed to be anything but happy.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Asleep by the Smiths. I can Hear Tom Ellis Singing this.


End file.
